Anor Londo
thumb|300px|Anor Londo, olho do pássaro Anor Londo é uma área em Dark Souls. __TOC__ Localização Anor Londo é acessível por um Resonance Ring amarelho que aparece na arena do Iron Golem após ele ter sido derrotado. Se o jogador deseja retornar para Sen's Fortress, ele pode conversar com o Batwing Demon que aparece onde o jogador é deixado ao ativar o Resonance Ring. Áreas Adjacentes *Duke's Archives *Painted World of Ariamis *Sen's Fortress Fogueiras *Anor Londo - Na sala onde está a Fire Keeper Darkmoon Knightess. *Darkmoon Tomb - Na parte de baixo do mecanismo da escadaria em espiral, de frente a uma estátue ilusória de Gwyn, que serve como entrada para a covenant Blade of the Darkmoon. *Além dos Silver Knights que usam o Dragonslayer Greatbow, entre na Catedral pela varanda, estará na sala à esquerda onde também está Solaire. *Chamber of the Princess - Após a luta contra Dragonslayer Ornstein e Executioner Smough. Covenants *Blade of the Darkmoon *Princess's Guard Personagens *Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Pode iniciar jogadores na covenant Blade of the Darkmoon e também pode ser enfrentado como chefe opcional. *Darkmoon Knightess - Fire Keeper da primeira fogueira. *Giant Blacksmith (Mercador e Ferreiro) *Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight - Pode iniciar jogadores na covenant Princess's Guard. *Solaire of Astora (Fantasma Dourado) - O sinal de invocação dele pode ser encontrado dentro da catedral principal; está na grande câmara antes do encontro com Ornstein e Smough. *Siegmeyer of Catarina - Dá ao jogador o anel Tiny Being's Ring após ser ajudado. Inimigos Personagens *Darkmoon Knightess (Anor Londo Escura ou se Gwyndolin for desafiado) *Darkmoon Soldier (Greatsword) (Anor Londo Escura) *Darkmoon Soldier (Sword) (Anor Londo Escura) *Knight Lautrec of Carim (Invadido pelo jogador) *Lautrec's Comrade, Sorcerer (Com Lautrec) *Lautrec's Comrade, Warrior (Com Lautrec) Reaparecem *Batwing Demon *Painting Guardian *Royal Sentinel *Sentinel *Silver Knight Não Reaparecem *Bell Gargoyles *Mimic *Titanite Demon Chefes *Dark Sun Gwyndolin (Opcional) *Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough Itens Notáveis Armaduras *Black Iron Set (Cadáver ao fim da sala do Mundo Pintado) *Brass Set (No baú em uma sala após Dark Sun Gwyndolin for derrotado) *Favor Set (Localizado em um cadáver acima da área onde Ornstein e Smough são enfrentados, mas apenas se Lautrec for derrotado durante a invasão usando o Black Eye Orb) *Havel's Set (Localizado em vários baús descendo por um caminho secreto após a terceira fogueira) *Silver Knight Set (Em dois baús guardados por dois Silver Knights) Chaves *Lordvessel (Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight - Presente) Milagres *Darkmoon Blade (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Presente ao ganhar nível na covenant Blade of the Darkmoon) *Sunlight Blade (Baú) Outros *Blue Eye Orb (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Presente ao entrar na covenant Blade of the Darkmoon) *Gold Coin (Mimic - Drop) *Silver Coin x5 (Mimic - Drop) *Souvenir of Reprisal (Lautrec - Drop) *Sunlight Medal x3 (Baú) Anéis *Darkmoon Blade Covenant Ring (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Presente ao entrar na covenant Blade of the Darkmoon) *Hawk Ring (Baú atrás do Giant Blacksmith) *Leo Ring (Dragon Slayer Ornstein - Drop) *Ring of Favor and Protection (Lautrec - Drop) *Ring of the Sun's Firstborn (Em um cadáver perto da segunda fogueira) *Ring of the Sun Princess (Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight - Presente ao entrar na covenant Princess's Guard) *Tiny Being's Ring (Siegmeyer - Presente) Feitiçaria *Great Magic Weapon (Cadáver) Almas *Fire Keeper Soul (Darkmoon Knightess - Drop) *Soul of a Hero (Cadáver) *Soul of Gwyndolin (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Drop) *Soul of Ornstein (Dragon Slayer Ornstein - Drop) *Soul of Smough (Executioner Smough - Drop) Materiais de Aprimoramento *Demon Titanite x4 (Baús) *Titanite Chunk (Cadáver) *Twinkling Titanite (Baú) Armas *Black Iron Greatshield (Cadáver) *Halberd de Cristal (Mimic - Drop) *Darkmoon Talisman (Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Presente ao ganhar nível na covenant Blade of the Darkmoon) *Dragon Tooth (Baú) *Dragonslayer Greatbow e Dragonslayer Arrow x1 (Cadáver) *Greatsword (Cadáver) *Havel's Greatshield (Baú - mesma sala que o conjunto de Havel) *Club Oculto (Mimic - Drop) Notas Giant Blacksmith O Giant Blacksmith é o único ferreiro que pode criar armas únicas de Almas de Chefe. Para forjar uma arma única o jogador também precisa ter a arma correspondente aprimorada até +10. A opção será apresentada ao jogador para usar a Alma do Chefe para modificar em uma nova e mais poderosa arma. Vingança da Fire Keeper Se o jogador libertar Lautrec de Carim, e deixar ele viver até chegar em Blighttown, a Anastacia of Astora, protetora da fogueira de Firelink Shrine, será assassinada. Examinar seus vestígios dará ao jogador o Dingy Clothing Set (que protege bastante contra maldição de veneno) e um Black Eye Orb para o jogador. Se o jogador chegar na plataforma entre as escadas opostas aos Silver Knight, o orbe começará a ressoar. Ele poderá ser usado como item para transportar o jogador como um Espírito de Vingança para o reino de Lautrec. Ele estará acompanhado por um mago e um lanceiro. Os guarda-costas de Lautrec ficará no caminho, pois ele é o alvo principal, e é o único que possui os itens. Uma vez morto, ele irá dropar uma Humanidade, um Souvenir of Reprisal, a Alma de Anastacia of Astora, e um Ring of Favor and Protection. Anor Londo Escura Se o jogador decidir Gwynevere, ela irá desaparecer em uma animação de morte. Se o jogador não tiver derrotado Gwyndolin antes, ele irá repreender o jogador; Anor Londo ficará escura, e todos os Sentinelas e Batwing Demons irão desaparecer. O Royal Sentinel e o Silver Knight arqueiro no hall principal também irão desaparecer e no lugar estarão dois Soldados Darkmoon que não reaparecem. A Darkmoon Knightess irá esperar o jogador perto da plataforma giratória. Ao matá-la a primeira fogueira ficará inutilizável, mas assim como qualquer fogueira apagada, ainda será possível viajar para ela. Uma coisa importante sobre Anor Londo é, em forma humana, o jogador poderá ser invadido por jogadores Darkmoon, independente se o jogador matou Gwyndolin ou não. Outra coisa sobre Anor Londo Escura é que dentro de seus limites, o alcance onde o jogador pode travar a mira é diminuído. Se o jogador for morto enquanto estiver em Anor Londo, com ela escura, ele irá retornar para a primeira fogueira independente de qualquer fogueira ele descansou. Um Homeward Bone não retornará o jogador para nenhuma outra fogueira da área. Isso pode ser um glitch ou uma função feita pelos desenvolvedores propositalmente, mas não foi confirmado. Se o jogador deseja lutar contra Dark Sun Gwyndolin atrás de um retorno fácil para a área, é preferível: *Deixar Gwynevere viva para não deixar Anor Londo na escuridão, e então lutar contra Gwyndolin. Isso permitirá ao jogador descansar nas fogueiras da área. *Após matar Gwynevere, ignore a Darkmoon Knightress (para não matá-la) para manter a primeira fogueira acesa para que o jogador possa teleportar para a Darkmoon Tomb após a morte. Se o jogador já estiver escurecido Anor Londo e matado a Darkmoon Knightress, o meio mais rápido é correr para a entrada de Duke's Archives (apenas acessível após colocar o Lordvessel) e usar a fogueira do elevador como transporte. Conquistas/Troféus Trivia *Estátuas de Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough podem ser vistas nas primeiras partes do mapa. *A maioria da arquitetura de Anor Londo são inspiradas em lugares reais da Europa. As estruturas interiores são baseadas no Castelo de Chambord, na França, enquanto as estruturas exteriores são baseadas na Catedral de Milão na Itália. *As várias pinturas localizadas nas salas de Anor Londo são, na verdade, artes conceituais de alguns inimigos e NPCs do jogo. *Em Dark Anor Escura, as cinemáticas onde o jogador é carregado por Batwing Demons são modificadas para mostrar a área escura, ao invés de Anor Londo original. *O nome Anor Londo é derivado do Sindarin - uma das línguas criadas por J.R.R. Tolkien. A palavra "anor" e "lond" são traduzidas como "sol" e (grosseiramente) "refúgio no litoral", respectivamente. Portanto, Anor Londo literalmente significa "Refúgio no Litoral do Sol". Galeria AL.jpg|Arte Conceitual Anor L.jpg|Arte Conceitual 2 bosses-Anor Londo.jpg|Estátuas de Ornstein e Smough 12 Anor Londo.png|Mapa da Área exterior de Anor Londo 13 Anor Londo Castle.png|Mapa do Castelo de Anor Londo Dark.jpg|Anor Londo Escura Batwing Demon transport BHo2.jpg|Viajando de volta para Sen's Fortress Videos Categoria:Dark Souls: Áreas